Ebak
Elliot Baker,' '''known more widely by his current ring name, '''Ebak', is a professional wrestler currently signed to CWL: Nemesis. Early Life Elliot was born in Norwich, England. In his teenage years, Elliot attended a WAW event he was fascinated by the superhuman almost superhero-like personas, it inspired him to pursue a career in wrestling. At the young age of 15, he started to train daily to achieve his dream. British Challenger Wrestling (2013 - 2017) The Enforcer (2013 - 2014) Elliot debuted on August 21st, 2013 as Elliot 'The Enforcer' Baker, an athletic professional bodyguard for hire although his actions established him as a heel early on, particularly when he was formally hired to protect BCW Heavyweight Champion, Jonesy Malloy. After months of protecting Malloy, the Heavyweight Champion was defeated and Elliot was kayfabe released from his bodyguard contract with Jonesy Malloy. Elliot wrestled in singles action for 3 months, mostly relegated to low to mid-card status. It was during this time he feuded with Mephesto who had just started his Magician gimmick. Repackage (2014) On March 19th, 2014 Elliot was officially repackaged into Ebak. A face gamer gimmick. The suggestion for the gimmick came from then trainer Jimmy Declaire who picked up on Elliot's love for video games. Given video games had become very mainstream in recent years, Declaire thought that it would get over with fans. The move turned out to be perfect as fans responded extremely positively to the new gimmick and Ebak's popularity quickly skyrocketed, elevating him to mid to high-card status. Ebak would once again cross paths and challenge The Great Mephesto for the BCW Global Championship. The match took place at the Day of Vengeance pay-per-view event on July 20th, 2015. Ebak was unable to successfully secure a win. BCW Global Champion (2016 - 2017) Ebak's taste of championship gold would eventually come over a year later, on November 13th, 2016. Ebak successfully defeated Alex Clark for the BCW Global Championship. Sadly, Ebak's reign would be cut short as BCW filed for administration on March 4th, 2017. While BCW is now defunct, it's assets and contracts were picked up by the CWL in June 2017 formally enrolling the defunct company under the CWL brand. Ebak was one of the few wrestlers who did not ask to be released from his contract following this transition. Created Wrestler League (2017 - Present) CWL Debut and opposing The Fallen (2017) Ebak formally made his first appearance at the CWL on the launch of CWL's new show Sunday Night Slam during Week 1. His opponent for the night was Zach Smith who bested him in the competition. However, Ebak was just good to be back in the ring again after months of inactivity. During this time, he took exception to Raymondo's arrogant showmanship and this lead into a match between the two at Week 3. Once again, Ebak lost the confrontation. The crowd had not yet warmed to Ebak, and this was in part due to poor ring action caused by inactivity. Week 8 would mark a turning point in Ebak's CWL career. A confrontation between Nightmare and Ebak resulted in a match being made between the two, with Nightmares then manager, Lilith Lovecraft in his corner. At this point, Nightmare was the number one contender for the CWL Internet Championship. The audience was shocked when Ebak managed to pick up a win against one of the CWL's top stars. Using this momentum, Ebak attempted to form an alliance with Sicario, Kyle and Yuri York to oppose The Fallen. However, with a couple of losses under the group, they quickly disbanded. Chasing the Gold and Rising Stardom (2017 - 2018) In week 11, Ebak defeated D-H to earn a spot in the Gold in the Bank Ladder match at the event of the same name. At Gold in the Bank, Ebak made his pay-per-view debut as part of the men's Gold in the Bank Ladder Match, taking on Cancer Monkey, Frank Victoria Anderson, Raymondo, Brandon Michael Smith, Sicario, Zach Smith, and Alex Graves. Ultimately it was Frank Victoria Anderson who emerged victorious that night. After four weeks of inactivity, Ebak returned once again to the ring to face the Internet Champion, Logan Gray, in a non-title match. Incredibly, earned a victory against the champion proving to the world that he was wasn't a one-hit-wonder. There were whispers of Ebak being in the running for a title shot. The dream of a title shot was cut short at week 23 as he lost to Joey Roberts. Nemesis debut and The Disciples of Evil (2018) The CWL's fast growth and popularity lead to the company needing to split into two different brands. Sunday Night Slam ''was officially retired and ''Vindication and'' Nemesis'' were formally introduced to the CWL along with a draft. Ebak was drafted to Nemesis and once again appeared on the first ever episode as part of the newly created Twitch Title Tournament against Taurus Fire. Unfortunately, the strong man overpowered Ebak and he was eliminated from the tournament once again quashing his dreams of championship gold. The frustrations of Ebak was played upon by EvilDead and his Disciples of Evil. The former used his supernatural powers to gain control of Ebak during an altercation in the locker room. The result of the incident caused Ebak to slap Ricky Valentine in a clear sign of disrespect, teasing a heel-turn for the now popular superstar. Ebak would face off against Ricky Valentine on week 28, defeating the third generation wrestler. In this time, was informally recruited into the Disciples of Evil and teamed with Sicario and Keen to take on Ricky Valentine on the Nemesis pre-show for the Upvoted pay-per-view. That night, Ricky got some payback as he pinned Ebak, costing the Disciples the victory. EvilDead set the Disciples and Ebak upon Starfield in the hopes of softening the champion up ahead of the leaders match with him. This was the last match Ebak would wrestle in for a while as after the match, the Disciples 'sacrificed' Ebak by brutally beating him down and even planting him through the announcer table. The attack caused a severe concussion and broken ribs that would take at least two months to heal. Injury and The Order (2018 - present) Ebak was rushed to hospital after the attack and spent several days recovering in hospital before officially being discharged. Choosing to recover in a familiar environment, Ebak returned to his home city of Norwich, England. Ebak returned at Battle Lines as a surprise member of The Order, a staple consisting of Ricky Valentine, Maverick Dallas and Wes Bennet. During the match, Ebak was able to exact revenge upon Evil Dead by pinning the leader. Ultimately the Order went on to win their match at Battle Lines. On Ebak's first Nemesis back he successfully defeated Anamik. in the latter's final ever match in the CWL. Ebak had his eye on championship gold yet again and approached the current Twitch Champion, Tommy Hazard, to officially challenge him for the championship. During this period, he unsuccessfully tried to strike up a romantic relationship with Alex Steel, unaware of her existing relationship. Although disappointed he was glad that he could remain friends with the Australian powerlifter, despite her attempt to set him up with the equally spoken for Taylor Jones. Week 42 was when things turned nasty. Tommy Hazard was booked to take on Ebak's fellow Order member, Maverick Dallas. Tommy had the upper hand, delivering the Super Sonic Kick to Dallas, mocking Ebak, before delivering the Bittersweet Goodbye. In fury, Ebak pulled referee Charlie Kincaid out of the ring as he attempted to count the pinfall. Ultimately, this act would end up costing Tommy Hazard the match, officially ending Tommy Hazard's undefeated streak in singles action. This action had consequences, two weeks later, Tommy brutally assaulted Ebak backstage, although Ebak defended himself and the two had to be seperated by security. The two would continue to bait each other with Tommy proclaiming Ebak to be no different from him. The rivalry culminated at the A.M.A. Nemesis Pre-Show in which Ebak ultimately defeated Tommy in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs match, earning the Twitch Championship. A brand new Ebak emerged on Week 48 of Nemesis to take on Joey Robberts. Ebak was confident and on top of the world and vowed to be a Twitch Champion that the fans could look up to. Notable Achievements * BCW Global Champion * Wrestling Insiders 'Best New Gimmick' of 2014 * CWL Twitch Champion In Wrestling Finishers: * E-Back Slam | Fireman's Carry Side Slam * The nVidia Driver '''| Front Flip DDT Signatures: * '''Game Over | Cutthroat Side Slam * Springboard Moonsault | Moonsault Attack Retired Finishers & Signatures: * Single Underhook Facebuster (2013 - 2017) * Lift & Cutter (2013 - 2014) * Cutter (2013 - 2017) * TKO (2013 - 2014) * The Super Sonic Kick | Sweet Chin Music (2016 - 2018) Other Notable Moves * Sit-out powerbomb * Apron Dropkick Weapons of Choice * Steel Chair * Nintendo Switch Nicknames * The Hyrulian High Flyer * The Champion of the Controller * The Player * Player One * The Boss * The Enforcer Entrance Themes * British Challenger Wrestling ** "Business as Usual" ** "I am the One and Only" by The Chesney Hawkes ** "U'm the Baddest" by Planet Hop 3 * Created Wrestler League ** "Virtual is where we live" by Approaching Nirvana (feat TryHardNinja) ** "Speedstar" by Toni Leys Video Archive